Farewell Hogwarts, Hello McKinley High
by papershadows
Summary: Draco has to leave Hogwarts in order for Harry Potter to keep his parents alive and well. With his pride still residing in him, can a certain blonde befriend him? Could Quinn Fabray and Draco Malfoy work out well? M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sat in home room, Quinn Fabray's mind drifted to songs she would sing at nationals if she ever managed to knock Berry off of the top spot when the door clicked open and her teacher announced "Class, this is our new exchange student" he gestured to a tall boy, with blonde silky hair and silver eyes standing next to him "His name is Draco Malfoy" the boy stood unmoving and uncaring "He's from England!" Quinn turned to her Latina friend Santanna who began fanning herself with her hand in a mocking way. "As if being from England makes him special! And what's with that suit?" She scoffed. Quinn sighed "Be quiet San!" Her teacher coughed and continued "Now as Draco is new to the school, I thought we'd get someone take him round! Be a sort of sheepdog for him!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Draco, would you like to pick someone to be your first McKinley High friend?" The boy looked at the teacher disdainfully. He was still unmoving and Quinn could have sworn his eyes got darker at the word "friend". Their teacher smiled nervously and patted Draco's shoulder. He flinched and pushed her hand away.

Draco looked around the classroom "Pick the person you would assume would be a pure-blood Slytherin at Hogwarts" he told himself. This stupid transfer he had been made to do in return for his mother and father's safety was not looking good. His silver eyes scanned the room and they fell upon a petite blonde girl. Her hair was in a short bob and her piercing hazel eyes reminded him of that Mudblood Granger, but still, something drew him towards her. He raised his voice and sharply told his teacher "Her. The blonde girl next to that Huffle—I mean, Spanish looking girl."

Quinn startled in surprise and Santanna let out an indignant "Hey, ferret face! Less of the Spanish and more of the Latina! Or you could try devastatingly beautiful! And my girl Q here will certainly not be taking an English snob like you around!" she crossed her arms, winking at Quinn. She saw Draco's silver eyes darken again, "Yes she will." He said calmly. Quinn looked at him, and nodded her head "Okay, if that's what he wants." Santanna rolled her eyes at Quinn "Yuck!"

So it was settled. Quinn was the McKinley tour guide for the rest of the day, usually, feisty Quinn would have agreed with Santanna and mocked the newbie for even presuming she would want to befriend him, but Draco… He seemed different."

"I'm Quinn." She said as they walked along the corridor "This is McKinley High, also known as home to the Lima Losers…" She pointed to Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson who were in the middle of a dispute about whether Rachel should sing a song from Wicked or from West Side Story at nationals. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You already know that though." He smiled a quick smile in her direction. Quinn definitely approved of her new British friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after Draco's arrival at McKinley High, Quinn had persuaded him to join Glee club. The two had become almost inseparable and she insisted it was simply because she wanted someone to outshine Rachel Berry (although she had no idea whether Draco could sing or not) but really, she was more interested in getting to know him and spending as much time as possible with him. Quinn was not a sharer.

Quinn questioned him about why he chose to move to Lima and he explained to her simply that he was here because of his father (he didn't think it would be wise to expose the wizarding world or the downfall of the Malfoys after the war) and simply said it would only be for the year. He concocted a tale about doing a degree in social science and his father hoping he would gain a better insight into different cultures by transferring to Ohio. Quinn had seemed impressed, if a little sceptical "Cool." She said "I'm here because I wanted to shake off my old nickname… Lucy Caboosey! Yuck!" She poked out her tongue and pretended to be sick, which made Draco chuckle. She was glad when he didn't press her about "Lucy".

Draco was a closed off person and Quinn couldn't help but feel some sense of achievement as she had managed to break down his initial barriers and be his friend, and if Draco was a representation of all English boys she would definitely consider transferring! Draco had been very chivalrous in the first Glee Club meeting: Quinn and Draco had walked in together, with Draco explaining how he wasn't exactly used to being nobody as he told her he was of high status back in England, and the Malfoy name was one to be feared. Shortly after Puck and Finn had walked up to her and started teasing her about pouncing on the defenceless new members of Glee Club "First Sam and now this British tosser!" Puck had scoffed whilst Finn chipped in "You have definitely downgraded Fabray!" Quinn was about to reply when Draco had stepped in and calmly informed them "Finn, Noah. I don't think we have formerly introduced ourselves. I'm Draco Malfoy. I suggest if you do not disapparate within the next ten seconds I can assure you gentlemen you shall live to regret it. "Puck had squared his shoulders up and went to push Draco who was quicker than him and dodged out the way, brushing his suit down. "Typical. You can walk the walk, but not talk the talk. Better luck next time." And with that he had linked his arm through Quinn's and steered her to the furthest seats from her two exes.

Quinn appreciated this very much.

So for the third week in a row, Quinn and Draco sat in their usual seats together listening to Rachel Berry's rendition of 'Defying Gravity' with Kurt Hummel who were fighting it out for the lead role in _Wicked._ Quinn rolled her eyes and Draco's eyes glinted.

Glee club was a lot more appealing when sitting next to a blonde haired British boy, Quinn mused. Especially a boy like Draco Malfoy, and so she took the chance and offered him dinner with the Fabray's. Another chance she thought to learn more about the mysterious Malfoy child.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat on Quinn's bed and took in his surroundings. It had been very nice of her to invite him round to dinner, when Quinn Fabray had opened her door, his heart did little backflips. She looked so elegant in a simple white sundress dress and little white pumps with a sunflower alice band in her hair.

"My parents really like you!" Quinn beamed at him. This seemed strange to him for two reasons: 1) it was rare people gave their approval of a Malfoy and 2) If they didn't give their approval then they weren't worth his time and anybody who was anybody would respect a Malfoy. He smiled and said with as much enthusiasm as he could "That's super! I was er, worried they wouldn't!" Quinn jumped onto her bed swinging her legs in the air and she began babbling on to Draco "Mmmhmm, I was worried too, I mean, not hugely worried, but it's so good they like you Draco, mum doesn't really like anyone, well she likes Britt and San but since Finn Hudson she's always been wary of boys but I think you've won her over! We never get chocolate cake for dessert!" Her cheeks had flushed and Draco couldn't help but think how pretty she looked. He chuckled, "Do you ever stop talking Miss Fabray?" He raised one eyebrow quizzically. She giggled back at him and playfully bashed him with a fluffy pink pillow. "Yes I Do Draco, but we can't all be as dark and mysterious as you!" This caused Draco to smile again. Better to be "Dark and mysterious" than a freak show from England he thought.

Quinn pulled herself up and sat next to Draco on the end of her bed "Draco, have you had a good time tonight?" Her hazel eyes looked at him earnestly but behind her innocent gaze he was sure he could see something else. He tilted his head to the size "Of course I have Quinn, have you?" he enquired. She nodded her head vigorously "I have, I really have! But I think I can make it just a tiny bit better!"

Draco stared at her, wondering what she had meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn's lips felt warm pressed against his own cold pair, and he wrapped his arms around her delicate frame. Quinn's kisses were becoming more heated and passionate as she ran her fingers through his silky hair and Draco thought it would only be fair to return her fiery kisses.

Soft little moans came from Quinn's throat and she felt that this could not be more perfect than it was. Draco's kisses were cool, but hot. Soft but forceful. She shimmied herself round so she was sitting in Draco's lap with her legs wound around him. Draco traced his fingers up and down her spine, causing little goose bumps to emerge on her skin. She slowly undid the buttons on his crisp white shirt and traced her fingers over the cool marble coloured skin underneath.

Draco discarded Quinn's white sun dress, revealing a white matching lace bra and knickers and he showered her body with kisses. He could feel the lust between them both and despite only being at McKinley for little over a month, he found himself insanely attracted to the small blonde girl, and Quinn felt the same about her towering blonde.

Quinn slowly pulled herself off Draco, which he did not appreciate, however this did not last long as she beckoned him slowly over to the top of her bed, pulling him down on top of her. They resumed their fiery kisses and after five minutes Quinn could take it no longer.

With speed of the Golden Snitch, Quinn had removed Draco's jeans and his emerald boxers (he still wanted some Slytherin pride) he got the hint and hastily removed her last garments of clothes.

For a moment he simply stared at her. Taking in every little detail about her. The way her hair fell back on the bed, how her toes had been painted the same yellow as the daisy band in her hair, how her skin was so smooth and how an odd mole would creep up on her thigh or on her side.

Quinn looked up at him, blushing "I… I'm sorry am I not… "she gestured to her body "not right for you?" Draco stroked the hair from her face. "Quinn, every ounce of you is perfect" Quinn smiled at him and they once again resumed their kissing.

Draco knew Quinn was ready, ready for their night to be made truly special, and he too was ready. He slid himself inside of her (who were they kidding, neither of them were angels if certain exes such as Pansy and Puck were concerned) and God, it was nice, her warmth was amazing! Soft moans escaped them both as Draco began to pump into her harder, setting a steady rhythm for them both whilst he caressed her creamy breasts in his hands.

Quinn's fingers were tangled in her own hair, it was too much, and it was too good! His name escaped her lips "Draco… please… I'm ready" she sighed. The Slytherin was not yet ready to give in to her demands (what a Hufflepuff thing to do for Merlin's sake!) so he teased her, slowing the rhythm, practically purring her name into her ear, still playing with her breasts. "Draaaco… Don't be such a tease" she pouted and that look alone was almost too much for Draco. "Fine." Was all he whispered. From that moment he never once took his eyes off her and the smile never once left his face.

The pace increased again and they were both so close. Together they came and no amount of Liquid Luck or Amortentia could have made the night any better than it was.

Rolling off of Quinn, he positioned himself next to her and she quickly cuddled herself up to him. They fell into a blissful sleep together, dreaming of what the rest of the year may have in store for them.


End file.
